


Box of Unicorns

by lea_hazel



Series: Adventures in Twine [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Games, Gen, Interactive, Light-Hearted, Play Time: Under 5 Minutes, Silly, Twine, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to fill this box with tiny unicorns? Yes, of course you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Unicorns

Play _Box of Unicorns_ on [philome.la](http://www.philome.la/hazelgoldblog/box-of-unicorns)! 


End file.
